


Betting on Love

by CycloneRachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Closets, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Set during season 4, Short One Shot, mentioned Avalance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Ava was right.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Betting on Love

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this a long while ago, which is why it's the season 4 versions of these characters, but I thought I'd dig it up anyway for Femslash February because a lot of people liked it back then? and I hope people still like it now, even though it's short!

It wasn’t like Ava _expected_ it to happen.

Really, she was pretty sure that Sara was going to be right about this- she was more empathetic and understanding of other people than Ava often gave her credit for (which shouldn’t have surprised her, as they were girlfriends, but then again Sara was still surprising her after an on-and-off relationship that had so far lasted over a year), and she did know Nate and Zari better as they were Legends, so she’d seen parts of their relationship that Ava hadn’t.

But Ava had seen them work together, and from the beginning she’d only seen them as a relationship of convenience- that Zari was with Nate just to get information on Hank and his plans. Their relationship had worked, Hank was dead, they could move on, and Ava understood that.

She understood, furthermore, about Zari’s feelings toward romance- not that Zari was a clone, but that based on their backgrounds, neither of them really had opportunities to find love. And even though Ava had, with someone who happened to be perfect for her, she knew that Zari deserved not just to be satisfied with who she chose. And she could only see mere satisfaction on Zari’s part if she chose Nate.

(Then again, what was she thinking? How could she know, really, what Zari was thinking, or whether or not she’d be happy if she and Nate got together?)

Luckily for Ava, though, the universe seemed to agree with her.

So while walking through the Waverider sometime after she made her bet with her girlfriend, Zari came stumbling out of a storage closet in front of her, and for once she wasn’t annoyed.

(Okay, fine, maybe a little. But Zari looked _happy_ , smiling almost deliberately with her shirt sloppily buttoned, purple lipstick marks trailing up to her face, and she couldn’t complain about that)

(She wasn’t even going to complain about the magical fugitive-slash-new-Legend with Amaya’s face holding her hand, as Zari pulled her out and shut the door behind the two of them, breathing heavily.)

“Wow.” Zari said. “Just- wow.”

“Was that better than getting it on with that Hindu love god?”

“I don’t know, were you trying to be on his level?”

Charlie rolled her eyes, and pulled Zari in to plant another kiss on her cheek, as Zari relented and kissed Charlie’s nose.

“Not gonna tell you. But just between you and me, I think _you_ can do better- Ava?”

“Director Sharpe?”

Zari and Charlie pushed away from each other, facing Ava with their hands behind their backs, guilty expressions plain on their faces. “Oh no.”

Ava smiled.

“I’m not gonna report you to Captain Lance for misconduct, don’t worry.” She said. “Or make you sign any papers, since you’re not part of the Time Bureau anymore. But, I am going to tell Sara I win.”

“Win wha-“

“Were you _betting_ on us?”

Ava didn’t answer, or look back. Instead, she continued down the hall, as if she were walking away from an explosion.

She couldn’t _wait_ to see Sara.


End file.
